


Theres More Secrets And Pain!?!? (being rewrote!)

by Moonlightshadaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other, being rewrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightshadaw/pseuds/Moonlightshadaw
Summary: Rodney Mckay was sitting at his desk when he found something that caught his eye. He turned his full attention to it and it said ‘Multi-purpose laboratory, located in this room.’ excited he went to click on it when a text popped up over it and he accidentally clicked on that instead and the wall in front of him opened.New redone ver out in a few seconds





	Theres More Secrets And Pain!?!? (being rewrote!)

Rodney Mckay was sitting at his desk when he found something that caught his eye. He turned his full attention to it and it said ‘Multi-purpose laboratory, located in this room.’ excited he went to click on it when a text popped up over it and he accidentally clicked on that instead and the wall in front of him opened.

Later he finishes working on the unusual grey and bluey green contraption, so he call Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Lt. Colonel Moonlight Pendragon, who brought Carson with her. (Someone else died and became the copy in this fic and the two colonels are in charge of military together) “What is it Mckay,” John asked.

“Aye, lad it’s our day off why are ye working?” Asked Carson. 

Moon looked at Rodney who was smiling, “Well then spit it out!” She exclaimed getting bored. 

“Well, I was working on this for a while and I managed to fix this up!” They looked past Rodney and at the machine in the room that wasn't there before. “Oh, and I found more information about the ancients! Appre-” Rodney got stopped by Moon. 

“Let me get Weir.” (She’s alive too ¬3¬) Moon returned with Weir. 

“Okay, Rodney tell us what you’ve got.” Weir smiled. Since the female Lt. Colonel came through to join SGA-1 it's been a blast even for Weir. 

FlashBack:

John was walking around Atlantis in search for the female Colonel. He was hoping to get her to join the main team. When he finally found her he asked and she replied with a: “No, Colonel I’m sorry but I'm not an offworld sort of person.” She had explained and everyone excluding Carson. (Even Weir) Tried to persuade her too. But she declined. After that, it was another week of normal expeditions and paperwork and you even saw The female Colonel, less and less.

It was the next Saturday when she walked into the infirmary with two cups of tea for her and Carson, to be welcomed by SGA-1 being back in the infirmary for the fifth time that week. They also got lectured by the fem Colonel, that no one knew the name off of. How to get out of that position. “You know what?”

“No, we don’t Co,” Rodney replied kindly.

“I’ll join the team, so will Carson only so i can save your butts.”

“I have agreed to this Lads and lasses.”

The team cheered in joy, “So.. Then let's restart I’m as you know Lt, Colonel. My name is Moon Solar Pendragon” she looked at her new team members with a surprising smiling...

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't watch stargate Atlantis then you are missing out! Moon is an OC!


End file.
